Lasers employed in communications systems and networks include lasers operated in a common anode configuration or a common cathode configuration. Such lasers may employ monitor photodiodes to obtain feedback as to the strength of the laser at any given time. A laser in a common anode configuration is generally constructed with the anode of the laser and the cathode of the monitor photodiode coupled together and to the case of the circuit package used for heat sinking. A laser in a common cathode configuration is generally constructed with the cathode of the laser and the anode of the monitor photodiode coupled together and to the case of packaging as well. Lasers in both common anode and common cathode configurations are employed in various applications. Lasers in common anode configurations may generate laser radiation of greater magnitude and may be employed, for example, where greater laser power is needed such as in data communications applications involving transmission over optical fiber. Lasers in common cathode configurations may be employed in applications with laser power of lesser magnitudes such as is the case, for example, with Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSELs). Lasers operated in either configuration may be driven by an appropriate laser driver circuit for data communications applications. Unfortunately, such drivers may experience difficulty in driving a given laser so as to maintain optimum transition rates between optical zeros and ones for data communication.